Distant Touch: Part Two
by Me-Myself-Mark
Summary: A year after 'Distant Touch', Zoe wakes up.. R&R! Chap.THREE [after a year.. sorry?]
1. Death after Life

**Distant Touch**

**Part Two**

**Chapter One**

**_by_****_ MZ-Networx_**

Hey people!! I'm so glad you enjoyed 'Distant Touch'.. I was really impressed by all the reviews I got, and some of you even sent me e-mails!! Well.. at long last, I decided to write something else to continue on the story, since it WAS kind of discontinued. From that time, I hope to have matured as a writer, so I hope to get you all hooked.

Warning: Make sure you read the original 'Distant Touch' before this, or you won't understand anything..

This fic takes part in.. well, approximately a year or so after the original ficlet. And I don't own Digimon; the usual. It's all from Zoe's point of view.. so yeah. 

-----------------------------

"I love you so much.."

"Ti amo.. I love you.. hug me.."

It was cold.. I was cold, but he was there, as always, keeping me company. He died in the real world, according to Trailmon, but so what? I still loved him, and I was sure he loved me – even so, he was standing in front of me, slightly burnt, smiling, arms outstretched.

"Takuya.."

I smiled at him, closed my eyes, and prepared to kiss him.. I wanted it to be special, to be.. exciting, and to be.. his.

"_Takuya..._"

Then, as if some hammer had hit an anvil, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke, as I was jolted out of my dreams, feeling something.. pierce against me. I struggled, not wanting to wake up, I wanted to remain with him, with Takuya, in our own field of roses with no thorns. I opened my eyes, dreading what I would see.. and with no luck, it was him. Makato.

He was furious – his eyes were almost red, similar to his angry face. "You dreamt about the demon again, you b-"

"NO!" I screamed, trying to erase the memories of what had not yet happened. He slapped me, so hard that I fell off my bed. He was so strong.. so frightening.. and I was so lonely. My lonliness engulfed the pain I was feeling, as usual, and I was barely conscious by the time Makato had stopped slapping me, kicking me, and brandishing his knife.

I always hated it when my parents were abroad.. he always showed up, and I was scared to talk about him.. I knew he would find a way for revenge, just as he had done with Takuya. "And I must be patient," I reminded myself through tears, "Takuya will come back.. you'll go to him.." It was almost a ritual, the way I kept repeating it to myself. I love him. He loves me. There's nothing more about it – we live together in my dreams, where there is no distinction between life and death.

_But I talk in my dreams._

_That's how he knows._

When I returned to consciousness, I immediately noticed that Makato had left. As usual, after abusing me, he would take his leave and visit some "friends" of his, just to have "fun", or so I could make out from his text messages. That evil man..

_Takuya.. where are you? My love.._

They thought of him as a demon.. but he was nothing more than Takuya. And if he was a demon, I, too, could be a Digimon. I was one..

I slept again. This time, on the wooden floor, bruised and hurt.

... ... ... ... 

As usual, when I opened my eyes, I was in our field. Takuya's field. My field of flowers – roses with no thorns – hope with no obstacles. He was there, as always, slightly burnt, and with that charred look on his face, he smiled at me, "Hey."

My bruises had all gone, and I smiled at him through my tears. I knew he was Flamon, but for me, he was always Takuya, and in my dreams, he emerged victorious from the flames, after defeating Makato.

But those are just dreams.. or is that part of the Digital World? 

We sad down, as usual, in our spot, looking at the three moons, as he whispered his usual words in my ear, as I leaned against him, feeling his warmth, yet never touching him, and I attempted to link my arm with his. And then, a bright light appeared, gleaming with Ophanimon's symbol. He pointed at it, and I nodded, although not really understanding.

I woke up, back in reality.

... ... ... ... 

At that moment, all the pain I had kept behind erupted together with my emotions. I missed Takuya so much.. I wanted to be there, to feel my wind and his fire merge together, and I didn't want Makato to use me. He already robbed my virginity back then.. what else can he steal from me? He took my love.. Takuya..

Memories of my dreams in the Digital World came back. Takuya, the roses, the whispers.. Ophanimon..

_She's the one that tells us that we should leave this world. This can only mean that.. it's time._

As if I had been waiting for this moment all my life, I blindly ran to the bathroom, and opening all the cupboards I could, I filled my stomach with liquids and pills that I knew not the names of. Dizzy and numb, I picked up a razor, and managed to slit half my right wrist before falling in an exhausted heap on the floor.

_..Takuya.._

-----------------------------

Hope you could enjoy this.. read and review, and as usual, I'll try and upload chap. 2 soon.. See ya~!


	2. Journey

**Distant Touch**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Two**

**_by_****_ MZ-Networx_**

Yay, people actually like this! Anyway, I kinda got de-routed, got myself a job, was busy with my school finals, which left me to no time whatsoever to write this. However, I put aside a few minutes, and will try to come up with something ;

-----------------------------

The breeze was soft, and flurring through my window, touching my skin like only soft feathers would. I slid out of my bed, and walked slowly to said window, my bare feet making no sound on the wooden floor. The moon was shining, as bright as only a mirror to the sun could be, and I slithered out of the window, walking softly towards the moon. I found myself on a sandy beach, but was too taken by the moon to wonder. Nothing stopped me, not even the sea, and thus I soon found myself wading through the waters, trying to swim, and to keep up.

I had to reach it.

It was my purpose, my only purpose... I raised my hand, and the moon drew closer, and I could almost reach it, however, fate plays nasty tricks, and I found myself being swallowed by the sea, unable to move and unable to reach out.

_'Help!'___

And then, the moon grew smaller, and it duplicated... a stream of stars passed in between, and all this took the shape of something rather unusual... _goggles_. My mind started to race, and my heart started to beat rather hard, but I could not worry about that. Struggling against the sea, I could barely keep on watching the scene that unfolded before me, as what once was the moon started to take the shape of _him_... but who was he? What was the moon trying to convey? What was I...

'Is she alive?'

'Barely.'

'So.. how did you find her again?'

'We heard an agonizing scream.. why would she do this to herself?'

'Drugs?'

'Who knows.. maybe it was-'

'You! Stop talking! Your priority is to cure her, not gossip over her!'

Voices... the moon grew brighter, and stopped changing shapes; it grew so bright, an illuminating white, overtaking my whole sight...

Light.

As my eyes started to focus, I realized I was in a hospital room, with doctors pondering over me, and my wrist was quite painful, not to mention all the gurglings in my stomach. As I started to come to, I realized that I was here, _alive_, but full of pipes and machinery. I wanted to talk; to ask indications, but no words came out of my mouth. I tried again, and again, but to no avail – I could not talk. I tried raising my left arm, to do _something_ as a sign of life, but I couldn't.

I was paralyzed.

Only my eyes and ears seemed to be working, and I knew they were not enough for me to live. But it wasn't only my organs that were feeling out of place, there was something else, but I could not put my finger on it.

What was the moon trying to show me?

Could it be...?

Suddenly, a black tunnel appeared in all the confusion; one which only I was able to see. Out of it came a deafening roar, and a Black Trailmon came out of it, letting out howls of agony. As it approached me, I felt that I was being tied down somewhere, that I needed release, that I had to _get out_..

'Are you willing to do this?'

I glanced at the Trailmon, willing myself to speak, to ask what was going on. He seemed to understand.

'Lady Ophanimon sent me.'

I froze. _Will I die?_

'I can take what's left of you into the Digital World..'

_To protect it?___

'No.'

_Why?_

'Because the Lady has sensed darkness in your heart. It is time you came back.'

_For what?___

By this time, I found myself sitting inside the Trailmon, with no pipes attached to me, and no nothing. I was normal, and as I stood up and glanced out of the window, I saw myself, in the hospital bed, full of pipes and doctors surrounded me, looking panicked. I was dead.

'Trailmon, what's going on?'

A voice rumbled through the carriages, one which I could only assume belonged to Trailmon.

'You are returning. Do you remember?'

'Do I remember what?'

'_Him_.'

And suddenly, it flowed back, like ashes bursting once more into flames.

'Am I returning to him?'

'Yes.'

And suddenly, the voice stopped, and the Trailmon plundered on silently towards the Digital World, silent, but full of my thoughts. I was returning..

_..Takuya!_

-----------------------------

I'm not sure if this was a good chapter.. so read and review, ne? :P I'm not sure if I should do a Third part to this too, so it's pretty open ended. Send in your reviews, and MZx will love you smile


	3. Entry

**Distant Touch**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Three**

_**by Me-Myself-Mark  
-**or whatever name I decide to get by the time you read this-_

God.. it's almost a year after I uploaded the last chapter. Sorry? ; I mean, it only takes me five minutes to write things out, then I take so long to actually get to writing them. My excuse this time? I was studying, I was working, and I was writing my novel.

But, hey – good news. If you'll all be nice people and review this chapter, there's more to come. Sooner. As in, in one week.

Yeah, I can do that.

This time, I'm taking _Distant Touch_ for a different ride. Of course, if you want an ending right now, just read this:

'She suddenly got back to the Digital World, where Flamon was waiting for her, ready to embrace her. Her tears and his love combined together to change him back to Takuya, and they kissed, and the Digital World cheered for the love that was meant to be, and the flowers bloomed, and the Harpymon chirped, and the little Divermon in the lake swam, and the Sheepmon baaed, and the Dogmon barked, and everything was perfect and peaceful and lovely in the Digital World.'

If you're not satisfied with that, read on. For a slightly longer tale, that is.

-----------------------------

… _And suddenly, it flowed back, like ashes bursting once more into flames._

'_Am I returning to him?'_

'_Yes.'_

_And suddenly, the voice stopped, and the Trailmon plundered on silently towards the Digital World, silent, but full of my thoughts. I was returning.._

..Takuya!

-----------------------------

As the Black Trailmon phased from the Human World to the Digital one, I felt the sensation of being digitized. Have you ever run your hand through a barcode scanner? You feel nothing. What about a TV? The hairs on the back of your hand sort of prick.

The first time I came here, everything was so new that it took my mind of the pain. Then, when I left, I was so happy to be going home that I overcame the pain instantaneously.

Now, with only thoughts of my death filling my mind, the pain shot up into me – every cell of my body was trying to dislodge itself, as I struggled to keep alive, even though I was technically dead. I felt as if I was shadowed by someone.. something.. but I couldn't take it anymore.

I fell on the floor, panting, screaming, shouting, and from within the Trailmon, I heard nothing but a low rumble.

Nobody to help me.

Nowhere.

But I was not a Child of Wind anymore, as a Trailmon had called me back on the pier, was I? I'd grown up. I'd had more experiences. I'd experienced more death in life – in the world, people died every minute and nobody could stop them.

Death is meant to happen, isn't it?

I struggled, raised my hand, and touched the golden brass railing on the edge of the Trailmon. With strenuous effort, I put all of my strength in getting back on my feet, overcoming the shadow that had fallen on me.

_You should be flying_, a voice said.

Unable to look around, I just lowered my head, panting, resting against the cool metal.

_Won't you ask my name?_

Unable to talk, I just shook my head slowly.

_You're the Warrior of Wind, aren't you?_

Unable to do anything else except embrace the pain, my lips opened apart, and a word echoed out from my dismal self – 'Yes..'

_Then, fly._

'No..'

_Fly.._

'Can't..'

_Do it._

'How?'

_Believe._

'In what?'

_In me._

And then, I felt the shadow subside, and I was able to get on my feet again. Trailmon hit a bump in the tracks, and I fell over again.

This time, however, I leapt to my feet again. _I have wings_, I thought, and prepared to Evolve. I had no 'phone with me – that was somewhere in hospital, but I knew that I'd need wings to find Takuya.

I needed the wind to Evolve.

For that, I ran over to one of the doors and pushed it. Nothing happened, and there was no visible handle in all the darkness. Not to be deterred, I tried again, believing in myself. All of a sudden, a huge gust of energy flew through the compartment, and the Trailmon's door burst open, flying off in the cool midnight air.

'What-' I heard Trailmon shouting, but the wind blocked my ears. It lifted me off my feet, and carried me out of the train and into the Digital World, in the night sky. Energy flowed out of me and back towards the Trailmon tracks, and I heard an explosion, and millions of digital particles dispersing. And as I floated over the plains and lakes of this World, I knew that I could finally fly again.

'Evolution..' I whispered, and the familiar sensation of wind breaking me apart and assembling me again into my Digimon counterpart rose within me.

Wings started to grow.

_I'm back._

-----------------------------

An old legend, buried by the sands of the Digital World's unstable time, older than Lucemon himself, exists. Few know of it, but those who do fear it.

The Legend of the Black Spirit.

Which, by some strange trick of coincidence, was exactly was Flamon was learning in that moment. Exactly what the Child of Flame would learn to hate.

Exactly what was wanted of him by fate.

-----------------------------

_A Few Words by the Author_

Well, I hope that this drabble is enough to get you motivated back in 'Distant Touch: Part Two'.. remember, Reviews motivate me! I figured that rather than ending this in Chapter Three (as was originally planned; read the intro for more details), I should leave it open-ended.

A much darker story might unfold.

Review.

And one week after the third review I receive, the Fourth Chapter shall be online.

- Mark


End file.
